Left4Dead A story Untold Part1
by MARSHIMMER stories
Summary: Follow Zoey, Louis, Francis, Nick, Ellis, Rochelle, and Coach as they fight to get to New Orleans...or is that where they're really going? Find out in this story, that explains everything that happened after the got off the bridge in The Passing of Left4Dead 2.


Left4Dead

A Story Untold

A little brief description on what happened after Zoey, Louis, Francis, Rochelle, Nick, Ellis, and Coach left the bridge and escaped to Orleans. They didn't exactly get to their destination. In a fateful collision between a tank and their car, they made a wrong turn and somehow ended in the west side of Alabama. Leaving the brave Ellis behind, he had volunteered to distract the tank so the others could get away, and it worked. The rest of the ride was pretty much silent all the way till they saw a sign saying "Welcome to West Alabama." Then things got interesting.

"I don't think this was our exact destination" Coach exclaimed.

"I think we get that, uh, Coach that's your name right?" Zoey responded.

"Yeah, that's it" Coach responded.

Then Rochelle started to make a turn, but let go of the wheel and dropped to the floor, screaming.

Nick got out of his seat immediately to see what was wrong, and noticed the green goo all over her face. _Boomer,_ he thought. Then he opened his door and dragged her out of the car.

"What are you doing?!" Zoey screamed,

"I've got to get this off her face!" Nick replied.

"Well do it in the car!" Coach made a gesture to get back into the vehicle.

"I can't it'll attract hordes!" Nick stated, right as a tongue grabbed him by the shoulders and started to drag him.

Couch got out and tried to help, but remembered his gun was out of ammo.

"Hold on Nick!" Coach screamed as he loaded more ammo, but he was in such a hurry he kept stumbling with the bullets. When he finally turned around, there wasn't a sound. Everyone stared at the starless sky, not a sign of Nick anywhere. Coach fell to his knees and started to cry, the now better Rochelle followed, along with Zoey, Francis, and Louis.

"C'mon, lets get going, that boomer or smoker could be anywhere, and I'd rather us stay alive." Louis said. So they started to drive off, with the memories of Nick in their head, driving off towards the north end of Alabama, the sun slowly starting to rise.

 _ **2 days after Nicks Death…**_

Rochelle, Zoey, louis, Coach and Francis were still sad about Nicks death. It had been 2 days, and they were low on fuel. "Uh, how much fuel do we have left, exactly?" Zoey asked Coach. Coach looked at the fuel gage, and he suddenly had a look of concern. "Uh, do you really want to know?" Coach said. "Of course I do!" Zoey said. "We have only a quarter of gas left, no where near enough to get out of Alabama." Francis said abruptly. "Oh no, oh no, no no no." Rochelle said as she heard the news. Coach glared at Francis. "What, its good to be honest, right?" Francis said in defense. "The _**honest**_ truth just made Rochelle have a breakdown Francis!" Coach yelled. "Wwweeelll excuse me Coach, I was never that honest before, but now I have to be as honest as I can!" Francis yelled back. "Shut up! Both you!" Zoey yelled. Both men were stunned. "Now, how about you two stop bickering, and start looking for a place to find gas and supplies." Zoey said, and then went back to comforting Rochelle. Louis however, was already looking for a place to get supplies and gas. After driving a few more miles, they found a sign that said "CEDA outpost 2 miles away." All the survivors all looked at each other. "Well, who wants to look there?" Coach said. "I think we should search there! Surely these guys are alive!" Louis said optimistically. "When will you ever learn Louis?" Francis mumbled. "I say it's a plan, maybe not a super great plan, but it's a plan." Rochelle said suddenly. Everyone was shocked. Rochelle had not talked since they learned they had low fuel. "Well, I guess we should, maybes there's a safe house there anyway." Zoey said. They suddenly were at the place. "well, lets get to the gate, see if they let us in." Louis said. Suddenly, the car made small noises as they arrived at the gate. Then the car ran out of gas. "Well people, we are officially out of gas." Coach said.

 _ **2 Hours after breakdown**_

The survivors walked through the doors of the CEDA outpost, the smell of rotting flesh sank into their nostrils.

"It _**reeks**_ in here!" Coach said.

"Better than my moms cooking" Louis exclaimed.

They opened an old broken glass door, which led to a room full of supplies. Everyone felt like it was Christmas.

"Ammo, gas cans, guns, pills, medic packs…everything" Rochelle said in aw. The survivors grabbed at everything they could get their hands on, and they all felt satisfied.

"Let's get this fuel in the car and get out of here" Coach said. Everyone nodded in agreement. But suddenly they heard a growl and they all froze, Louis started to move but ran into a gun, knocking it over making a loud _**crash**_ **.**

"Way to go music man" Coach said almost yelling,

"Oh it wasn't that loud, your ears are just weak," Francis said a little louder. Then suddenly they were yelling at each other, making all kinds of sounds.

"BOYS!" Zoey screamed, an even louder growl following.

"Uh-oh" Rochelle said. The doors crashed down, a horde of zombies following. The survivors grabbed out their guns and fired.

"GET BACK BEHIND THE DESK" Coach screamed. Everyone did as they were told, and got behind the desk.

"Theirs to many! This might be it for us!" Francis yelled. Everyone looked down, sorrowfully, except Francis, who had a determined look on his face. He climbed onto the desk, in one hand was two gasoline cans, in the other was a semi-automatic.

"What are you doing Francis, get down, we aren't going to lose another!" Zoey screamed, tears in her eyes. But Francis held her down. Francis jumped in the air, releasing the gas cans, and then fired his gun. Fire went everywhere, and the zombies crawled to their death, leaving nothing but a burnt carcass behind…Francis lied somewhere in the mess. Zoey got up and headed to the car, not saying a word. Everyone followed her; Zoey had some things to say.

 _ **5 minutes after Francis's death**_

Everyone was silent, until they got to the car. "We need to look after each other." Zoey said, standing in front of the car. " All ready, we have lost 4 of our own. I don't want that to happen again." Zoey said, as she grabbed a gas tank. "We all need to look after each other, if we don't, we will die. That's why we need to stop arguing, and help each other in this never ending road to salvation." Zoey finished. Everyone looked at each other. "Your right Zoey. We should stop arguing, now lets get the car gassed." Coach said, as he grabbed a gas tank. Suddenly, they heard a to familiar sound. "Uh, was that what I think it is?" Louis said, looking around cautiously. The sound was closer, and they could hear fast footsteps running toward them. "I think it is Louis." Rochelle said. Suddenly, a charger was running straight toward them. It knocked them all over, as it hit a tree behind their car. "Shoot it, SHOOT IT!" Louis screamed. They started shooting at it, and it started running again. This time, Coach killed it, but at a deadly price. The car alarm went off, as Coach had shot the charger, but some pellets hit the car. "OH CRAP!" All the survivors yelled at once. The enraged roar from the infected sounded through out the area. "Flight or fight?" Louis said, as he shot a couple of zombies heading toward him. "I say w-" A load roar cut her off. Turning around, they were faced with a tank. "Flight or Fight?!" Louis said more urgently. The tank started running toward them, knocking other infected and what not away. "GET TO THE CAR!" Zoey screamed. They all started running toward the car. Suddenly a tongue grabbed Zoey. "Zoey!" Louis yelled. They all shot at the smoker, and killed it. Coach helped her up. "Here, take these pain pills!" Rochelle said as she gave Zoey pain pills. Eventually, they all filled the car with gas, and drove off, leaving a scene of zombies, fire, and dead bodies everywhere, as they drove off in the distance, the moon slowly rising as they made there way out of Alabama.

 **To Be Continued…``**


End file.
